moose_without_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Konadrian Hordes Imperial Administration and the Purita Autonomous States
Turn History Turn 1 Turn action text 32/39 FACTION NAME: The Konadrian Hordes Imperial Administration and the Purita Autonomous States FACTION HEX: 0110 ACTION: SEIZE PLANET ACTION FACTION GOAL: PLANETARY SEIZURE 1. SEIZE PLANET on 0311 / Zaatis / Esrera. NO CONTEST SEIZE SUCCESSFUL 1/3 Turn Lore "After several months of negotiations, talks between the Administration and the Theocracy of Esrera broke down as the clerical leaders of Esrera refused to recognize the Administration's claim to the planet. As a response, Great Khatun Shikigur ordered her personal guard to invade the capital province and capture the planetary leadership. The much more technological superior force easily broke through their line of steel and black powder. With their leaders captured, it is only a matter of time before the planet submits to the Konadrian Horde." The Great Khans of the Konadrian Horde Great Khan Baasan The Uniter Early life Baasan was the first child born of a khan to be a hybrid child. Born not only from parents of different tribes but of different species, Baasan was neglected and scorned by all who surrounded him in the early years of his life. Reluctantly he was claimed by his Human father and became a member of his tribe. Even so, he was not allowed to have any illusions about one day becoming a khan himself. Once his Human step-mother had birthed a son for his father, and once that child was old enough to do battle, Baasan was expected to duel his brother for the right of leadership. It was clear to him that he was not allowed to win. This Changed when the shamans of the tribe began speaking of a prophesy. Of a hybrid boy who would lead the tribe to glory, to conquest and domination of the steppes. Who the prophesy spoke about was clear to the tribe, and if the gods spoke so highly of this child it was not their right to judge him as anything other than which is his god given right. Almost over night, Baasan went from the tribes most terrible shame to their greatest pride. The War for the Boy But the Human tribe was not the only tribe to have had visions of his prophesy. Not long after Baasan was recognized as his fathers heir, His mother laid claim to her son and demanded he was returned to them, so he could take his rightful place as Khan of their tribe. When his father refused to give in to their demands and publicly ridiculed their claim, His mother personally lead a daring raid into his fathers territory and successfully captured Baasan and brought him to her tribe. This action would spark a 12 year long war between the tribes, which would see many battles and many more skirmishes and raids that claimed thousands of lives. Baasan would not see much of the war however. The 16 year old boy was fed up with his parents bickering and, having no love for either of them, decided that he was not interested in accepting either of their offers. A mere 2 months after his kidnapping, Baasan escaped from his mothers camp and traveled north, away from the brewing conflict. His mother accused his father of abducting Baasan from her, while his father claimed that she was only pretending not to have their son as to avoid a war. As such the feud would continue for 12 years, a feud over a boy that neither had in their possession. The Khan Joins the Fray It was a foggy morning on the steppes of Kard. The armies of the feuding tribes had lined up for four days in row without a battle. Infantry was standing side by side with their horse skin shields touching for hours in a row. Light horsemen were riding along them, handing out water and delivering orders to officers. The elite cavalry that made up each tribes core troop stood as proudly as they had done days ago, unfazed by waiting. They all knew they could wait no longer. A battle was bound to start before the sunset. But before the horns could be blown a banner was risen on a nearby hill. Standing next to it was Baasan, and behind him was a army. Due to his great charisma, and legend fueled by the prophesy, the northern tribe had joined the young man, swearing to end the war that was plaguing both his people and grant him his rightful title as Khan. When the day was over the the heads of two tribal leaders was presented at Khan Baasans feet, and his force had swelled to include three armies. The Uniter For the next 26 years Khan Baasan would engage in constant warfare, conquering tribe by tribe. By his 54th summer his empire spanned across the entire steppe. 92 Tribes now swore allegiance to the Konadrian Khanate, and in the coming years another 48 would join willingly through confederation. The few that still resisted would be annexed soon after. When Baasan was 63, a old man by the standards of the day, All 178 Tribes of the steppe had been united. As if this quest was the only thing holding his elderly body together, it was only 5 months after that Great Khan Baasan took his final breath and passed away. Great Khan Udutai The Peaceful Udutai, Son of Baasan Inherited the title upon his fathers death. While the title of Great Khan was a elected title, His fathers legacy was strong enough that when the Kurultai was called, Udutai was elected Great Khan unanimously. No war left to fight With the entire steppe conquered by his predecessor, and all other land on Purita unappetizing to the Khanate due to the large amount of settled and sown land and it's lack of large open grasslands to feed it's horde of horses, Great Khan Udutai found himself without a proper enemy to fight. Raids against civilized peoples and inter tribal ritual combat was enough to feed the hordes thirst for battle but the Khanate lacked any way to expand. As such the Great Khan set his focus onto internal matters. Subduing rebellious Khans before they raised up against him, splitting tribes that grew to large, redistributing land to tribes who needed it most etc. The result was a much more stable Khanate with more loyal subjects willing to do anything they could to ensure the future prosperity of their empire. A Villain approaches. But while the Konadrian Horde had no interest in the civilized world, there were some in the civilized world that were interested in them. The Hegemony to the south had always had an eye to the north, working constantly to secure their interests and extracting tribute form the disunited tribes. As the centuries had passed the process had turned monotonous and corruption had made them arrogant and blind. They had ignored the developments to the north and when they finally noticed it was not a mass of disorganized tribes that could be divided and influenced that they found, but a strong empire with the might to threaten even their mightiest armies. Throughout the reign of Udutai the Hegemony would make several attempts at breaking apart the union of the tribes but every time, the loyalty that his father had instilled into the Khans, the loyalty that Udutai had had only strengthened through his own efforts, ensured that they would fail. It all culminated when in (insert date here), when the Great Khan was 45 years old, the Hegemony sent a emissary, demanding that the Horde be split into 3 tribes, each of which shall become a tributary underneath their empire. It was then that Udutai became the first Khan to refuse paying tribute. While this would not escalate into war during his lifetime, it was the fuel that would later turn into the largest conflict ever seen on Purita. Udutai Died on (insert date here) at the age of 60 due to a infected wound suffered during a ritualistic duel. Great Khatun Hujaghur The Conqueror Great Khatun Hujaghur was elected at the Kurultai a year after the death of her predecessor. She had no family ties to the previous Khans, however she was a member of the hybrid species. The war for the Empire Great Khan Zhims The Understanding Promoted understanding and cooperation with the annexed states. Great Khan Cirina The Administrator Lead the Khanate through a reformation that improved the administration of the empire and transitioned it from a nomadic people to a settled down one. Great Khan Chagadai The Headtaker A civil war happened and this Khan defeated all that raised up against him and took all of their leaders head. Great Khan Shikigur The Stargazer First Khan that took the Empire into space.Category:Faction Category:Searchers